Super Smash Bros Wrestling Intro
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: I'm presenting you the crazy project of this fanfiction. Don't hesitate to post me comments in order to do proporsals.
1. Intro 1

This fanfiction will be about the wrestling with Smash characters like Fox,Pirannah Plant... This is totally fictional,there won't be actual superstars.The federation is called Smash Wrestling Entertainment. The weekly shows will be Strong Style (Raw),Mini SWE (205 Live with little or young characters) and Total Action (SmackDown). Characters from Mine SWE are allowed to go to Strong Style or Total Action. Same thing for Divas. And I also have to say that the pay-per-views will work in Brand Extension. So one pay-per-view per brand. Yay ! But the Four Famous Pay-per-views (Sudden Death-Royal Rumble

Stargate-WrestleMania

World of Light-Summerslam

Last Man Standing-Survivor Series) are still for all brands.

Now for the cast :

The Chairman is Master Hand.

The Total Action General Manager is Tabuu

The Acting Strong Style General Manager is Ganondorf,designed by Master Hand himself.

The announcer is Shy Guy

The commentators are Etika and Mew2King. Mew2King supports the Faces and Etika supports the Heels.

Before to go for the stables,the champions and the Draft,I will annoy you by naming all the wrestlers working here :

Mario

Donkey Kong

Link

Samus (Female but considered as a male)

Yoshi

Fox

Pikachu

Kirby (Considered as a male and a female)

Ness

Luigi

Captain Falcon

Jigglypuff

Peach

Daisy

Bowser

Popo

Nana

Sheik

Zelda (Should I do one or two different persons ?! )

Dr.Mario

Pichu

Falco

Marth

Lucina

Young Link

Ganondorf

Mewtwo

Roy

Chrom

Mr. Game and Watch

Meta Knight

Pit

Dark Pit

Zero Suit Samus (Different person from Samus)

Wario

Snake

Ike

Ivysaur

Squirtle

Charizard

Red (Manager)

Diddy Kong

Lucas

Sonic

King Dedede

Olimar (Should I allow Pikmins ?)

Lucario

ROB

Toon Link

Wolf

Villager

Megaman

Wii Fit Trainer

Rosalina

Luma (Manager)

Little Mac

Greninja

Mii Swordfighter

Mii Gunner

Mii Brawler

Palutena

Pac-Man

Robin (Male and Female)

Shulk

Bowser Jr

Duck Hunt (Solo and Duo)

Ryu

Ken

Cloud

Corrin (Male and Female)

Bayonetta

Inkling

Ridley

Simon

Richter

King K Rool

Isabelle

Incineroar

Pirannah Plant

Joker

And that's it ! Sorry I won't put the last characters because it has enough fighters.


	2. Intro 2

Now the divas :

Kirby (Considered as a male and a female)

Peach

Daisy

Nana

Zelda

Lucina

Zero Suit Samus

Wii Fit Trainer

Rosalina

Mii Gunner (Female)

Palutena

Robin

Corrin

Bayonetta

Inkling

Isabelle

Here's the Draft I prepared for all the brands :

**Strong Style**

Mario

Donkey Kong

Samus (Female but considered as a male)

Yoshi

Fox

Pikachu

Luigi

Captain Falcon

Bowser

Sheik

Pichu

Falco

Marth

Young Link

Ganondorf

Mewtwo

Roy

Mr. Game and Watch

Pit

Wario

Ivysaur

Squirtle

Charizard

Red (Manager)

Diddy Kong

Lucas

Olimar

ROB

Wolf

Little Mac

King K Rool

Simon

**Total Action**

Link

Ness

Jigglypuff

Popo

Dr.Mario

Chrom

Meta Knight

Dark Pit

Snake

Sonic

King Dedede

Lucario

Toon Link

Villager

Megaman

Greninja

Mii Swordfighter

Mii Brawler

Pac-Man

Robin

Shulk

Bowser Jr

Duck Hunt

Ryu

Ken

Cloud

Corrin

Ridley

Richter

Ike

Pirannah Plant

Joker

Now let's pass to the stables :

**Strong Style**

Mario and Luigi (Mario Bros)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (The Kong Family)

Fox and Falco (Starfox)

Pikachu and Pichu-Alliance

Ivysaur,Squirtle,Charizard and Red

**Total Action**

Chrom and Robin

The Miis

Duck Hunt

Ryu and Ken-Alliance

**Mini SWE**

Kirby

Pikachu

Pichu

Young Link

Toon Link

Squirtle

Diddy Kong

Lucas

Olimar

Little Mac

Ness

Jigglypuff

Popo

Villager

Bowser Jr

Mr. Game and Watch

Ridley is banished from this brand. YOU KNOW WHY !!

And finally,here comes the championships !!

**Strong Style**

_SWE Championship - Bowser_

_SWE Intercontinental Championship - Pit_

_SWE Asian and American Championship - Pichu_

_Strong Style Tag Team Championship - The Mario Bros_

_Divas Championship - Lucina_

**Total Action**

_SWE World Heavyweight Championship - Link_

_SWE United States Championship - Meta Knight_

_SWE Japan Championship - Ryu_

_Total Action Tag Team Championship - Chrom and Male Robin_

_Women Championship - Daisy_

**Mini SWE**

_Cruiserweight Championship - Ness_


	3. Intro 3

Now,I'll show you the special moves of the superstars. They will be showed like this :

_Superstar (Fighting Style) - Primary Signature Move,Secondary Signature Move,Primary Finisher,Secondary Finisher_

Note : Divas with dresses will wear in the ring short sport pants.

Let's begin !

Mario (High-Flyer,Brawler and Showman) - Roll Forward and Flying Clostheline,Headlock Driver,European Uppercut behind the Head (Super Punch),Spinebuster

Link (Grappler,Technical and Submission) - Running Single Leg Front Dropkick,Pull-Back Jumping Single Leg Dropkick to the torso,Discus Clostheline (Tornado Clostheline),DDT on a opponent on his knee

Donkey Kong (Super Heavyweight,Brawler and Powerhouse) - KO Punch,Headbutt,Rolling Back Elbow Smash,Leg Drop

Samus (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Spinning Back Kick (Tactical Kick),Running Flying Clostheline,Diving Rolling Senton on standing opponent,Swanton Bomb

Dark Samus (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Dragon Sleeper,Chokeslam,Front Facelock Three-Quarter Twisting Cutter,Jumping Cutter

Yoshi (High Flyer,Showman and Technical) - Triangle Choke,Forward Rolling Kick (Like Chavo Guerrero)(Yoshi Kick),Springboard Clostheline,Piledriver (Not banned)

Kirby (High-Flyer,Showman and Brawler) - Bearhug,Spear,Diving Clostheline,Diving Hip Drop

Fox (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Fox Combo (Punches,Back Elbow,Bounce to ropes and Flying Clostheline),Running Lariat,Striking Spear (Firefox),Cross Armbar

Pikachu (High-Flyer,Showman and Brawler) - Handspring Moonsault,Running Headbutt or Spear,Shining Wizard,Diving Knee Drop on standing opponent

Luigi (High-Flyer,Technical and Submission) - Running Lariat,Spear (Misfire),Jumping Uppercut,Headlock Takedown and Armbar

Ness (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Knee to the gut and Rondhouse Kick to the head (PK Kick),Fury Punch,Shining Wizard,Standing Spinebuster

Captain Falcon (High-Flyer,Technical and Showman) - KO Punch (Falcon Punch),Jumping European Uppercut,Jumping Knee Strike,Running Knee Strike

Jigglypuff (Brawler,Showman and Dirty) - Spear,Punch to the gut,Sing (really makes sleep the opponent but for 10 seconds),Headbutt to the gut

Peach (Brawler,Showman and Dirty(rare) ) - Calls out Toad (risks disqualification),Running Butt Attack,Hurricanrana,Use of objects (risks disqualification)

Daisy (High-Flyer,Showman and Technical) - Super Kick,Rondhouse Kick,Inverted Hurricanrana,Frankesteiner

Bowser (Super Heavyweight,Dirty and Powerhouse) - Chokeslam,Uranage Slam or Side Slam,Shooting Star Press,Powerbomb

Ice Climbers (Brawler,Technical and Showman) - Diving Clostheline,Discus Clostheline,Diving Cross Body,Leg Trip,Small Package

Sheik (Technical,High Flyer and Submission) - Dragon Sleeper with one knee on the back,450 Foot Stomp,Spinning Back Kick,Super Kick

Zelda (Showman,Grappler and Brawler) - Slap,Pull-Back Clostheline,German Suplex,Spinning Leg Drop

Dr. Mario (Showman,Grappler and Technical) - Headlock Driver,Sleeper Hold,Super Punch,Spear

Pichu (High-Flyer,Showman and Brawler) - Spear,Running Headbutt,Shining Wizard,Running Knee Strike on a sitting opponent

Falco (High-Flyer,Showman and Technical) - Punches and Spinning Back Kick,Spinning Spear,Flip Bottom,Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Marth (Grappler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Super Kick,CM Punk's Martial Arts Combination,Fireman's Carry DDT,Cross Armbar

Lucina (Grappler,Technical and Submission) - Same as Marth

Young Link (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Signatures same as Link,STO,Double Arm DDT

Ganondorf (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - Powerful Back Elbow Smash,Chokeslam,Choke Hold or Claw Hold,Big Boot

Mewtwo (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Side Slam,Shooting Star Splash,Spinning Reverse STO,Reverse STO

Roy (Brawler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Implant DDT,CM Punk Martial Arts Combo,Fireman's Carry Powerslam,Elevated Fireman's Carry Powerslam

Chrom (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Sunset Flip Powerbomb,Middle Kick-Back Spin Kick and Super Kick,Super Kick,450 Splash,Shooting Star Press,Suplex Powerslam

Mr Game and Watch (Brawler,Showman and Hardcore) - Springboard Senton Bomb,Lifting DDT,Diving Leg Drop,Reverse STO

Meta Knight (Grappler,Brawler and High-Flyer) - Discus Clostheline,Turnbuckle Thrust and Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex,Shooting Star Press,Sling Blade followed sometimes by a Shooting Star Splash

Pit (High-Flyer,Technical and Showman) - Running Elbow Smash,Diving European Uppercut,Diving Body Splash,Falcon Arrow

Dark Pit (High-Flyer,Technical and Dirty) - Running Single Leg Dropkick,Diving European Uppercut,Diving Corkscrew Swantom Bomb,Suplex Piledriver,Low Blow

Zero Suit Samus (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Diving Moonsault,Elevated Reverse STO,Jumping Cutter,Powerbomb into Cutter

Wario (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - Front Facelock Kimura Lock,Running Lariat,Diving Corkscrew Splash,Hip Drop

Snake (Grappler,Technical and Submission) - Fireman's Carry into Rondhouse Kick,Anaconda Vice,Cobra Clutch,Sleeper Hold,Elevated Tiger Bomb

Ike (Brawler,Powerhouse and Hardcore) - Stomp on face,Leg Drop,Jumping Corkscrew Rondhouse Kick,675 Senton Bomb,Tequila Sunrise

Squirtle (High-Flyer,Showman and Brawler) - Hurricanrana,Wheelbarrow Bulldog,Tiger Feint Kick,Frog Splash

Ivysaur (Brawler,Powerhouse and Hardcore) - Bearhug,Military Press into Powerslam,Front Slam,Super Front Slam,Diving Body Splash

Charizard (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - Standing Big Boot,Headbutt,Chokeslam,Spinebuster

Diddy Kong (High-Flyer,Showman and Technical) - Super Kick,Running Back Flip into Hurricanrana,Frog Splash,Inverted Powerslam

Lucas (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Super Kick,Punch combination,Ripcord Knee Strike,Pop-Up Sitout Spinebuster

Sonic (Grappler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Jumping Rondhouse Kick,Spear,Corkscrew Shooting Stat Press,Rolling Back Kick

King Dedede (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - KO Punch,Rear Naked Choke,Diving Hip Drop,Elevated Chokeslam

Olimar (Brawler and Dirty) - Pikmin and Low Blow (risks both disqualification)

Lucario (Grappler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Running Front Dropkick,Jumping Dropkick to the area of the head,Diving Leg Drop,Brainbuster

ROB (Grappler,Technical and Hardcore) - Front Slam,Fallaway Slam,Samoan Drop,Death Valley Driver

Toon Link (Grappler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Bicycle Kick,Big Boot,Forward Russian Leg Sweep,Butterfly Piledriver

Wolf (Brawler,Technical and Dirty) - Chokeslam,Choke,Cross Armbreaker,Choke Bomb

Villager (Brawler and Dirty) - Ankle Lock,Olympic Slam,Low Blow,Samoan Drop,Uses an axe (risks disqualification and rarely suspension)

Megaman (Brawler,Technical and Powerhouse) - Powerbomb,Delayed Vertical Suplex (25 seconds),Corkscrew Cross Body,Spinning Side Slam

Wii Fit Trainer (Grappler,Technical and Submission) - Super Kick,Rondhouse Kick to the back of the head,Kneeling Fujiwara Armbar,Figure-Four Leglock

Rosalina (Grappler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Spinning Heel Kick,Spinning Back Kick,Diving Moonsault,Moonsault Splash

Little Mac (Brawler,Submission and Hardcore) - KO Punch,Mount Punch,German Suplex Combo,Fireman's Carry Toss,Grapevine Ankle Lock,Figure-Four Armlock

Greninja (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Figure-Four Leglock,Frog Splash,Rondhouse Kick

Mii Swordfighter (Technical and High-Flyer) - Powerbomb,Diving Moonsault,Jumping Knee Strike,Leg Drop Bulldog

Mii Gunner (Brawler and Submission) - Front Facelock,Rear Naked Choke,Sharpshooter,Inverted Figure-Four Leglock

Mii Brawler (Brawler and Technical) - Belly-to-belly Slam,Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex,Ankle Lock,Samoan Drop

Palutena (Brawler and Showman) - Rarely fights so one signature and two finishers. Uranage Slam,Right Hoo or Jab,Armlock DDT

Pac-Man (Brawler,Showman and Hardcore) - Use object (risks disqualification),Striking Spear,Banzai Drop,Pop-Up Oklahoma Slam

Robin (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - 450 Splash,Suplex Powerslam,Crash Landing,Powerslam into Sidewalk Slam

Shulk (High-Flyer,Technical,Showman and Average) - Super Frog Splash,Running Hurricanrana,Lariat,Standing Oklahoma Slam

Bowser Jr (Brawler,Showman and Dirty) - Shooting Star Press,Piledriver,Chop Block,Calf Killer,Over the Shoulder Piledriver

Duck Hunt (For both characters,Showman and Brawler,only Finishers) - Diving Corkscrew Senton,Running Splash

Ryu (Brawler and Technical) - Lariat,Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex,Very European Uppercut,Deadlift Powerbomb

Ken (Brawler,High-Flyer and Showman) - Reverse STO,Brainbuster,Rondhouse Kick,Hip Toss and Armbar or Cross Armbar

Cloud (Brawler,Technical and High-Flyer) - Running Dropkick to knee,Phenomenal Blitz,Pop-Up Powerbomb,Stunner

Corrin (Grappler and Technical) - Chickenwing Sitout Facebuster,Sitout Spinebuster,Diving Body Press,Headscissors Takedown into Fujiwara Armbar

Bayonetta (Grappler,Technical and Showman) - French TKO,Spinning Back Kick,PTO,Muta Lock,DDT followed by a seductive kiss

Inkling (Grappler and Brawler) - Brainbuster,Sleeper Hold,Exploder Suplex,Fisherman Neckbreaker or Spin Fisherman Suplex,Fisherman DDT

Ridley (EXTRA Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - Chokeslam,Full Nelson,Stunner,Banzai Driver

Simon (Grappler,Brawler and Submission) - Flying Clostheline,Spinning Spinebuster,Double Underhook Jumping Facebuster,Twisting Wrist-lock Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster

Richter (Grappler,Showman and High-Flyer) - Diving Kick,Diving Elbow Drop,Super Kick,Delayed Butterfly Suplex

King K Rool (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Brawler) - Choke Toss,Body Splash on the corner,Pop-Up Chokeslam,Diving Headbutt,Running Body Attack,Torture Rack

Isabelle (Brawler and Showman. Raremy fights and doesn't actually knows how to brawl so one signature and two finishers) - Middle Rope Frog Splash,Roll-Up,DDT

Incineroar (Super Heavyweight,Powerhouse and Submission) - German Suplex,Giant Swing,Belly-to-Belly Suplex,Torture Rack,Fireman's Carry Spinning Facebuster

Pirannah Plant (Brawler and Dirty) - Spikes (risks disqualification),Poison Mist,Samoan Driver,Headbutt,Corner Running Shoulder Block

Joker (High-Flyer,Technical and Brawler) - Running Leg Drop,Shooting Star Leg Drop on a opponent leaning forward,Fireman's Carry Powerslam,Back Suplex Clutch Spinout Falling Powerbomb

Skelerex (High-Flyer,Brawler and Technical) - Corner Shining Wizard,Back Suplex Flip Facebuster,Diving Corkscrew Senton,Fireman's Carry Pop-Up Knee Strike,Avalanche Double Underhook Facebuster,(Avalanche) Fireman's Carry Falling Neckbreaker

I would like to say too that the themes for entrances are into the characters' trailers and for Joker,it's Beneath the Mask. The Smash Remix.


End file.
